El séptimo arte
by monocroma
Summary: En la mente de Leo solo caben seis conceptos: arquitectura, escultura, pintura, música, declamación y danza. Sin embargo, un día, un séptimo arte busca abrirse camino entre los más oscuros recovecos de su imaginación. Se trata de algo ajeno, extraño, que arrasa cual torbellino de ira todo aquello que en su camino se interpone. Y el nombre de ese 'algo' no es otro que Elliot.


**Disclaimer:** Ni PH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

Aquel lugar que, aunque oscuro, cálido, apestaba a cuero, a cerrado y a papel viejo. Un suave aroma a madera chamuscada se elevaba entre toda su amabilidad tétrica. El chisporreteo de las cenizas al saltar de acá para allá podía incluso considerarse audible en medio de un silencio prácticamente absoluto. Aquello era todo lo que Elliot era capaz de percibir en medio de una oscuridad abrumadora, de un completo mar de azabache incertidumbre. Aún así, y al igual que en el celebrado mito de la caja de Pandora, de entre toda aquella inmensidad repleta de desgracias, sin avisar, apareció la esperanza. Tan gráfica fue su manifestación en aquella insondable oscuridad, que su cálido brillo podía incluso atisbarse desde la puerta misma de aquel gran salón.

Elliot llevaba ya varios días así. Su insomnio le impedía dormir con normalidad, y no hacía otra cosa que deambular por entre los distintos habitáculos del gran palacete familiar, arrastrándose de acá para allá a altas horas de la madrugada, llevado por él ávido deseo de aprovechar aquellos noctívagos momentos en las que le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Con un sigilo casi sepulcral, el joven de dorados cabellos comenzó a desplazarse poco a poco, paso a paso, guiado tan solo por aquella luminosa figura. Al menos no era un lugar desconocido; lograba recordar más o menos la estructura de los estrechos pasillos de la estancia, limitados a ambos lados por estanterías atiborradas a base de libros antiguos que parecían poder venírsete encima en cualquier momento. Palpaba de forma superflua la rugosa tapa de cuero que cubría sus páginas, por el lado del lomo, con esta sensación como única guía hacia aquel estímulo luminoso.

Pronto aquella claridad se hizo más notoria, más nítida, hasta que se pudo divisar por entre la última pared de aquel intrincado laberinto, la fuente misma de aquella enorme luz.

Entonces la gran llama refulgió como nunca, mostrando con su intenso brillo un claro en medio de aquel inmenso bosque de papel, y en el centro de este, una larga melena azabache de corte irregular, una espalda arqueada hacia adelante en un ángulo extraño, unos ropajes cuánto menos conocidos. Como era de esperar, allí sentado,frente a una gran chimenea, se encontraba él, aquella misteriosa figura la cual, con su mirada gacha, tan cercana al suelo, parecía querer enterrar su rostro bajo las frías tablas de madera. Elliot solo lograba evocar a una persona que encajase con aquella detallada descripción.

**-¡Leo! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces ahí metido?!-** a pesar de que el joven Nightray conocía a la perfección el humor de su siriviente, y el especial tono que este adoptaba en el momento de ser interrumpido durante la lectura, no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario en un tono de furia que no hacía más que crecer conforme la oración llegaba a su fin.

El contrario no tuvo tiempo de dar siquiera un pequeño respingo **-Leer, mi señor, no es tan extraño. La pregunta más bien sería, ¿qué hace usted despierto a semejantes horas?- **la formalidad en las palabras de Leo comenzó a carecer de todo sentido en cuánto aquellos tres primeros vocablos salieron disparados de su ronca garganta. La verdad es que su estado de ánimo podía llegar a variar _demasiado _debido a la fantasía de adentrarse de lleno en una nueva novela, en una nueva aventura. Y es que, cuando Leo se pone en la piel de un personaje lo hace doblemente: en cuerpo y en alma. Quizá en aquel momento ya no era Leo, quizá ahora tendríamos que hablar de Robin Hood o de Anabell Lee para referirnos a aquel con el cual trataba de mantener una conversación el rubio.

**-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarle en ese tono a tu superior, _imbécil_?- **el gran león que constituía la furia de Elliot se desbordó de nuevo por todos los lados, se estiró, rugió, e incluso podría haber jurado sentir como rasguñaba con ira las paredes de su estómago, retorciéndolas.

**-Lamento corregirle, _señor_, pero me temo que imbécil no es la palabra correcta.- **el tono de Leo se salió de nuevo de control. No aguantaba aquella clase de impertinencias y, aunque la mayor parte de las veces las pasaba por alto, también hay que admitir que toda regla tiene su excepción.

Elliot contó hasta diez. O más bien trató de hacerlo. Soltaba aquella retahíla de números en un susurro apenas audible, haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar hondo a la par que pronunciaba cada uno de ellos. Pensó en contenerse. Pensó en los problemas en los que iba a meter a ambos jóvenes si volvía a discutir con Leo. Pensó en cada una de las veces que se arrepentiría de lo que pretendía hacer a continuación... Y la verdad es que la respuesta a aquella ecuación no podía ser otra que cero.

**-¡¿Eres siquiera consciente de todo el tiempo que pierdo a diario llamándote la atención por tonterías como esta?!- **y ahí estaba de nuevo, rugiendo con impaciencia, convirtiendo las entrañas de Elliot en un amasijo de furia y descontrol. En el momento mismo en el que aquella sensación de auténtico caos se apoderó del mayor, este no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por ella. Y así, habiéndose acabado su paciencia, dirigió una terrible patada hacia las costillas de aquel que en el suelo se encontraba, provocando que su cuerpo saliera despedido hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra los gélidos listones.

**-¿Y aún eres capaz de mantener la compostura?¿Qué ocurre?¿Acaso te crees superior?- **comentó el rubio seguidamente de ver que ni un solo quejido se escapaba de entre los labios de el menor, el cual se limitaba a apretar estos en una mueca dolorida. Tiró hacia abajo de su talón izquierdo, que aún se hallaba sobre el tórax del moreno, apretándolo contra el mismo, hasta que finalmente aquella expresión afligida se transformó en un suave gruñido.

Para infortunio de ambos, no solo la paciencia de Elliot contaba con un límite, sino que la de Leo también poseía uno que, aunque se presentaba bastante superior, no era infinito. Además, aquella enorme falta de respeto no había hecho otra cosa más que acabar con el mismo. A pesar de que el de largos y oscuros cabellos no pronunció vocablo alguno en respuesta a todo aquel maltrato, si que hizo algo para imponer su figura: agarró el pie izquierdo de Elliot y tiró de él con brusquedad, sin reparos, provocando que susodicho joven cayera de bruces hacia delante.

Y así continuaron durante un largo rato, entre golpes e insultos provocados tan solo por un encuentro fortuito. Al fin y al cabo, así era siempre. Al igual que una chispa que logra avivar un fuego, una especie de sentimiento tan malévolo como cálido se formaba cada vez que ambos jóvenes cruzaban un par de miradas. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos parecía querer doblegarse ante el otro, tal como si ambos tratasen de mantener su orgullo más alto que su propia salud, soportaban los continuos impactos con la cabeza bien alta.

Finalmente, y tan solo tras una intensa confrontación, logró Elliot provocar la retractación de Leo, el cual abandonó el lugar con la orden de retirarse a sus aposentos. El rubio suspiró, unas palabras, _'No tiene remedio'_, flotaron durante unos segundos en su distraída mente. Cansado como tantas otras noches de desvelo, se dejó caer de la forma más casual sobre el sofá que tras de él se encontraba, disfrutando de su cálida y mullida superficie. A la suave luz de una chimenea a punto de extinguirse, no pudo sin embargo su cansada mirada pasar por alto un extraño detalle: el libro que estaba leyendo hacía unos instantes su compañero, se encontraba desparramado de cualquier manera en el suelo, abierto de par en par. Y lo más extraño era que en la pulcra superficie de sus páginas no había rastro alguno de letras. Era un libro en blanco.

Este hecho no hizo otra cosa más que despertar su curiosidad a unas horas a las que no era oportuno despertar absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, y debido a que cuando la curiosidad pica al hombre no hay manera de acallarla sin respuesta, el joven tomó la supuesta novela del suelo y la volteó para observar su reverso. Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al dar con el título de la misma, ya que en el centro de su portada de curtido cuero castaño flotaba tan solo una palabra: _'Diario'._

Por lo visto, y aunque Elliot no pretendía otra cosa que saciar su ansia de saber, esta no hizo nada más que crecer al leer tan desconcertante título. Todo parecía querer indicar que ya era hora de indagar en los más oscuros secretos de aquel que de todo lo esconde. Pensó de nuevo con detalle Elliot. Pensó en tener pudor. Pensó en que estaba mal revolver en las intimidades ajenas. Pensó en cómo se sentiría él mismo si otra persona hiciese aquello. Y el resultado de sus reflexiones esta vez concluyó que cuando se trataba de Leo la línea entre el bien y el mal se volvía irreal, difusa.

Aún con aquel ejemplar en las manos, jugueteó con su cierre antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer, confiando en que su consciencia no le abandonase antes de ser capaz de terminar la tarea. Empezó por el final, ya que era lo más reciente, y repasó las palabras de su asistente con la mirada.

_'26 de Abril'_

Hizo una pausa para admirar su letra, dado que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Siendo sinceros, esperaba encontrar algo enrevesado, con tirabuzones en las mayúsculas y pequeñas minúsculas que estirasen alegremente su trazo, quizá un tanto inclinadas. Aquello sin embargo le sorprendió bastante. La caligrafía que ante sus ojos se extendía imitaba bastante fielmente la misma que presentaban los libros impresos, esquemática, vagamente intuitiva, e incluso fría. De hecho, habría jurado que se trataba de un trabajo realizado por máquinas, de no ser por las ligeras variaciones que presentaban unas letras y otras. Nunca antes había presenciado Elliot semejante forma de escribir.

_'Los desayunos a solas resultan fríos. Aún no me acostumbro a la ausencia de Elliot durante las mañanas, no me gusta el rastro de desazón que su falta deja en mí. Supongo que debe de estar teniendo insomnio porque le oigo caminar a solas por las noches de mientras estoy leyendo._

_Por otro lado, me alegro, así al menos tengo tiempo de componer algo en paz. Hoy trabajé dos horas de más en mi nueva melodía, está inspirada en 'El banquete del amor' de Platón por lo que es algo sosegada y austera, aunque salpicada con unos toques de pasión._

_En algún momento, mi tiempo de paz llegó a su fin, aunque el separarme del piano no hizo que abandonase del todo mis fantasías, al igual que el alejarme de los libros no hace que deje de lado la ficción. Eso es algo que forma parte de mi ambiente._

_Mi orden era de organizar algunos papeles que andaban esparcidos por ahí, aunque la verdad es que no tengo muy claro si los mezclé unos con otros. Ser metódico no es mi punto fuerte. No entiendo muy bien por qué Elliot me pidió que fuese su asistente si siempre acabo con la mente distraída en algún lugar lejos de aquello que he de hacer._

_Cuando el reloj tocó las dos y cuarto -pasé por alto el aviso de las dos en punto-, recogí mi plato de la cocina disimuladamente y me dispuse a llevármelo para comer en cualquier lugar. Ahí le vi por primera vez en todo el día. Un torbellino de inquietudes, un huracán antropomórfico, no encuentro otra forma de describir su irrupción en el enorme banquete que la familia Nightray había preparado. De todas formas, así es como se presenta siempre, interrumpe mis pensamientos obligándome a retractarme de todo lo que en ellos se encuentra. Por ello hoy reflexioné acerca de la posibilidad de que el mismo Elliot sea el séptimo arte. Quizá eso explicaría el hecho de que su presencia se filtre entre mis pensamientos, cuando en ellos no cabe más que el mismo arte.'_

Pestañeó varias veces, enarcó una ceja, y después de aquello contrajo el rostro en una expresión de claro asombro. No podía comprender el por qué el diario de Leo se hallaba tan lleno de él. No le sorprendía, sin embargo, otros aspectos tales como la dificultad que presentaba el texto en sí cuando se trataba de acceder a la realidad escondida entre sus líneas, o que los horarios careciesen de todo sentido entre todo aquel caótico conjunto de sentimientos.

Continuó revisando durante un largo rato aquel extraño cuaderno, en busca de más acepciones a su nombre. Recorrió las páginas con la mirada, primero de forma rápida, casi con avidez, y después, no estando aún satisfecho con aquello que había obtenido, bajó el ritmo de lectura, deteniéndose en cada coma, en cada punto, en cada tilde que en aquellas páginas se marcaba.

Aún algo desorientado por la palabras que su amigo había plasmado sobre el papel -que para colmo afirmaban que él mismo se equiparaba a cualquiera de los artes existentes-, Elliot comenzó a percibir cierta dificultad a la hora de leer. De pronto, su cabeza parecía hecha de un metal tan o más pesado que el plomo, como si portase un cargante yelmo, por lo que dejó esta caer hacia delante en cortos intervalos de tiempo. Comenzó a cerrar los párpados de forma involuntaria, ya que mantenerlos abiertos parecía ser tremendamente agobiante. Uh fino hilo de saliva se deslizó fuera de su boca abierta y fue a parar al suelo.

Estaba dormido.

**B**uenas c;

Estreno cuenta, yay.

La verdad es que me venía bien poder sacar esta idea del armario _-doble sentido, heh-. _Y no estoy lo que se dice disgustada con el resultado.

He de admitir que me quedó algo espeso, aunque espero que os guste desde el fondo de mi kokoro /3.

No tengo planeado extender mucho este fanfiction y ya tengo un final pensado, por lo que no esperéis mucho más de cinco capítulos.

Publicaré en cuánto tenga la segunda parte

¡Espero que no halláis perdido vuestro tiempow! c:

-Huye montada en una patata-

_¿Fav/Follow/Review?_


End file.
